Sorry
by GspellsJi
Summary: SkyDragon... Kisah Kwon ji yong si pria kasar dan Lee chaerin si gadis aneh... Straight, a little violence, oneshoot


Title : Sorry

Author : G

Main cast : SkyDragon

Other cast : Top, Dami.

Genre : Romance, Action, sad.

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all cast and everythin is belongs to allah.

Summary :

"ji yong."

.

"aku suka saat kau terikat, kau jadi lembut."

.

"kau mati, aku mati."

.

"aku mencintaimu tidak akan kulepeskan, kau miliku."

.

"itu sudah cukup, gomawo oppa."

.

..

...

Begin.

Ji yong berjalan penuh emosi menuju toko buku dengan tak sabar ia memasuki toko itu.

Kring -bell toko berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk-

"jika mengcopy ke 2 disk menjadi satu, bisa tidak ?" tanya seorang gadis bergaun putih kepada pemuda bermata tajam yang duduk di sampingnya.

"tergantung disknya sih, mau aku copy-kan saja ?" tawar pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"tidak usah." tolah gadis itu lembut sambil tersenyum.

Grep- sebuah tangan mencengkram erat tangan gadis itu dan menariknya paksa.

"Oppa ?" ujar gadis itu sedikit kaget sambil menolak ikut.

"YA ! Pulang sekarang ! sedang apa kau di sini hah ?" bentak ji yong emosi.

"oppa, aku pasti pulang, tapi aku sedang belajar dulu sebentar." ujar gadis itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan ji yong.

"jangan bohong ! Kau belajar atau pacaran hah ?" bentak ji yong sekali lagi, semua pengunjung dan karyawan toko buku itu sudah menatap ji yong dan gadis itu termasuk pemuda bermata tajam yang tadi mengobrol dengan sang gadis.

"maaf kami benar benar hanya sedang belajar, jadi jangan kasar seperti itu." ujar si pemuda menyarankan.

"Pulang !" bentak ji yong tak mempedulikan pemuda tadi dan terus menarik tangan sang gadis.

"setelah ini aku pulang." ujar gadis itu tak mau mengalah.

Pada akhirnya ji yong pun melepaskan cengkramannya kasar. "terserah." ujar ji yong lalu pergi. Di sepanjang jalan ji yong terus menggerutu membayangkan gadisnya berangkat ke toko buku di gendong pemuda bermata tajam tadi dan kali ini emosinya menguasainya lagi dengan segera ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju toko buku tadi.

"chaerin, gwenchanda ?" tanya pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"ne Top-ssi, gwenchanda." jawab gadis bernama chaerin itu.

"panggil Oppa sepertinya lebih akrab." ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Top itu terdengar seperti menggoda.

"ne." jawab chaerin enggan.

"ya sudah oppa duluan ya ?" pamit Top, chaerin mengangguk. "annyeong." lanjut Top melambaikan tangannya.

Chaerin hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak menuju rak buku tanpa memperhatikan Top lebih jauh dan mengambil 3 buku yang sudah di pilihnya.

BRAAKK! sebuah pas bungan mendarat di depan chaerin memuntahkan air dan segala isinya ke wajah chaerin, bahkan salah satu pecahannya menggores dahi chaerin. Ya, ji yong lah yang melempar pas bunga itu.

"YA ! LEE CHAERIN AYO PULANG !" bentak ji yong penuh emosi dari balik rak buku yang tak begitu tinggi itu

"ne oppa chaerin bayar ini dulu." saut chaerin tak sadar ada cairan merah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Chaerin berjalan tertatih menuju kasir lalu menyerahkan 3 buku yang di pilihnya tadi pada penjaga kasir. Namun ji yong yang tak sabaran langsung mendekati chaerin dan membentaknya. "lain kali minta temani aku saja !" bentaknya marah tapi lebih seperti orang yang cemburu di mata chaerin.

"ne, maaf." saut chaerin.

"ya sudah bersihkan lukamu sana ! oppa yang bayar ini." ujar ji yong mulai melembut.

"ne." chaerin pun pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"ji yong-ssi, kau tak berubah sama sekali, aku membencinya. " ujar Top yang mengawasi kejadian tadi di balik rak buku tempatnya bersembunyi. Melihat ji yong seperti membuka luka lama bagi Top, mengingat masa kecilnya yang hancur karena ji yong yang selalu membully dan memukulinya. Tapi sepertinya ji yong tidak mengenali Top sama sekali dan yang jelas sepertinya Top memiliki rencana buruk terhadap ji yong.

...

Di jalan pulang ji yong menggendong chaerin sepanjan jalan menuju rumah ji yong, memang selalu seperti itu dari sejak dulu karena chaerin jarang memakai alas kakinya jika keluar rumah. Gadis aneh.

"apa masih sakit ?" tanya ji yong.

"ani." saut chaerin.

"aku tidak akan minta maaf karena ini memang salahmu." ujar ji yong terdengar begitu egois.

"ne, arraseo." ucap chaerin mengerti lalu mengeratkan pengangannya pada ji yong. Tak ada sikap akward di antara keduanya bahkan setelah kejadian seperti tadi. Itu sudah biasa. "gomawo." ujar chaerin, aneh memang seseorang yang sudah di kasari berterima kasih. Tapi itulah chaerin, Gadis aneh.

...Di rumah ji yong...

Chaerin datang di sambut pelukan hangat dari dami -kakak ji yong-.

"ah bogoshipoyo." ujar dami sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"nado." saut chaerin.

"apa ini ulah ji yong lagi ?" tanya dami mengusap dahi chaerin lembut.

"eonni sudah tau jawabannya." ujar chaerin tersenyum hangat.

"maaf ya ?" ucap dami tak enak.

"ani, memang aku yang salah kok." jawab chaerin buru buru.

"hah ji yong memang beruntung memiliki tunangan sepertimu." ujar Dami, mana ada orang sebaik chaerin yang berada di sekeliling adiknya itu, selain karena ji yong memang tak punya banyak teman. Tak banyak orang yang mau berteman dengan orang yang kasar, egois, dan tempramental sepertinya.

Chaerin hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapi pernyataan Dami.

...

"Oppa bisa antar aku ke teater tidak ?" tanya chaerin pada ji yong yang tengah menulis lirik lagu di sampingnya, mereka tengah duduk santai di teras rumah ji yong.

"kapan ?" tanya balik ji yong singkat.

"sore ini."

"baiklah, kau mau pulang ke rumahmu dulu tidak ?" ji yong mengalihkan fokusnya dari kertas ke wajah chaerin.

"ne." chaerin mengangguk.

"ayo kalo begitu." ajaknya sambil berjongkok di depan chaerin.

Chaerin pun menurut dan menaiki punggun ji yong seperti biasa. Padahal ji yong kan bisa meminjamkan salah satu sepatu milik kakaknya saja, tapi kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi karena dia lebih suka menggendong tunangannya itu.

"apa aku beban yang berat ?" tanya chaerin tiba tiba.

"iya, tapi apa boleh buat, kau kan milikku." jawab ji yong.

'bodoh.' batin chaerin yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ji yong. "Gomawo." ujarnya.

'gomawo, aku memang egois, aku bahkan tak bisa membalas ucapan terima kasihnya.' batin ji yong menyesal.

...

Sore tiba kini sepasang manusia itu sudah berada di teater yang ingin di kunjungi chaerin tapi mereka malah bengong karena tak ada siapa siapa di sana, hanya ada ruangan besar yang kosong melongpong. Memang chaerin datang ke gedung teater ini berdasarkan rekomendasi tapi, kenapa kosong ?

Prok prok prok ! Tiba tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. "pemeran utamanya sudah datang rupanya." ucap suara berat yang entah berasal dari mana.

Dengan segera ji yong mendekat pada chaerin tapi ternyata chaerin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan BRUK seseorang memukul ji yong dari belakang hingga ji yong tak sadarkan diri.

...

"aarght." geram ji yong saat membuka mata dan menemukan tangan dan kakinya terikat, dia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mencari Chaerin, tapi nihil dia tak menemukan chaerin di mana pun.

"Oppa !" pekik chaerin terdengar mendekat.

"chaerin !" gumam ji yong saat menangkap sesosok pria yang menyeret tubuh chaerin paksa mendekatinya.

"Oppa." ujar chaerin khawatir.

Ji yong pun memberontak berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

"eits jangan bergerak, kalo tidak..." ujar Top -pria yang menyered chaerin- sambil menekankan pisau belati ke wajah chaerin dan menyipitkan matanya lalu menatap chaerin. "sstt chaerin sayang ayo kita bermain." lanjutnya menggigit bibirnya seksi.

"YA ! APA MASALAHMU ?" bentak ji yong emosi.

"ah masalahku adalah dirimu." jawab Top santai. "kau tidak ingat, anak kecil bernama choi seung hyun ? Anak gendut yang selalu kau bully dan pukuli sampai babak belur. Tak ku sangka bisa membalasnya sekarang." lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Oppa apa maksu.."

"sstt chaerin aku tidak suka wanita cerewet." potong Top sambil menepatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir chaerin.

"YA ! Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, lepaskan dia !" bentak ji yong.

Melihat reaksi ji yong,Top semakin menjadi dan menuntun wajah chaerin untuk menghadapnya dan memaksa mencium bibir chaerin, chaerin melawan sekuat tenaga tapi apa daya Top adalah seorang pria sedangkan dia wanita akhirnya chaerin kalah dan Top berhasil mencium bibir chaerin.

"YA !" bentak ji yong memberontak saat melihat wajah chaerin begitu ketakutan. Ji yong tau benar siapa chaerin.

Akhirnya Top melepaskan ciumannya dan melepaskan chaerin dari cengkramannya, dengan segera chaerin berlari ke sudut ruangan dan HOEK -chaerin muntah- mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Rasa jijik mendorong isi perutnya untuk keluar, jijik membayangkan saliva orang lain melebur dengan salivanya sendiri di dalam mulutnya.

"chaerin tidak suka ciumanku." ujar Top so sedih.

"KU BUNUH KAU, BRENGSEK!" bentak ji yong yang berhasil membuat tali pengikatnya putus. Lalu dengan membabi buta dia menghajar Top, menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Tapi dengan segera keadaan berbalik Top kini lebih unggul dari ji yong dan balik menghajarnya.

"kyaaa !" bentak chaerin, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana chaerin berhasil membuat Top tersungkur oleh tendangannya. "ku bunuh kau." desis chaerin yang sudah menduduki perut Top dan meninju wajah Top tanpa ampun. Dorongan rasa jijik membuatnya gila dan emosi.

Ji yong hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan tunangannya. 'untung aku belum pernah menciumnya, bisa mati kalo aku memaksanya dulu.' batin ji yong shock.

"chaerin kau .."Top terbelalak tak percaya melihat sosok gadis malaikat yang menjelma menjadi setan.

"hentikan chaerin, tanganmu akan terluka." titah ji yong menarik chaerin kasar hingga chaerin tersungkur dan sadar. "pergilah, lari dari sini!" lanjutnya.

Tapi tiba tiba banyak orang yang berpakaian serba hitam mengepung mereka dan membantu Top berdiri. Tak terhindarkan kedua sejoli itu harus melawan mereka. Tapi mereka kalah jumlah dan berhasil dikalahkan.

...

Chaerin tersadar saat mendapati sosok ji yong yang kembali terikat namun sekarang ditemani sebuah bom digital yang melekat di tubuhnya dan pecahan kaca yang tersebar di sekitarnya. "oppa, gwenchanayo ?" tanya chaerin sambil berlari menuju tempat ji yong.

"Jangan kesini !" bentak ji yong. Tapi chaerin tidak menurut terus mendekati ji yong. "pergilah !" lanjutnya melihat reaksi chaerin yang semakin mendekat ke pecahan kaca yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

"hidupmu tinggal beberapa detik lagi, hilangkan sifat sifat burukmu." ucap chaerin dingin lalu berbalik pergi keluar dari gedung.

"huft." ji yong menghela nafas keras keras. Dia melirik bom yang menempel di tubuhnya, 01.08. Diam diam dia menangis."Hidupku akan segera berakhir, aku harap bisa di peluk sekali lagi olehnya... Chaerin" ujar ji yong lemas sedikit terisak.

Clek -pintu keluar terbuka kembali menampakan gadis berambut kecoklatan sepinggang, memakai gaun putih berpotongan baby doll tanpa memakai alas kaki berlari menghampirinya.

"Jangan mendekat !" bentak ji yong.

Namun Chaerin hanya terus berlari tak menghiraukan puluhan pecahan kaca menusuk menembus kulit mulus yang melekat kakinya dan segera berlutut di hadapan ji yong beralaskan pecahan pecahan kaca. Gaun putih polosnya kini telah bermotif merah darah di bagian bawahnya.

-45 detik-

"Chaerin." gumam ji yong menatap sendu kaki sang tunangan.

Chaerin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada ji yong dan memeluk ji yong erat sekali seakan akan tak bisa terlepaskan lagi.

"Chaerin jangan ! Kumohon." ujar ji yong lemas. "pergilah masih ada waktu." lanjutnya.

"kakiku sakit, aku tidak kuat berjalan lagi." saut chaerin tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "maaf aku tidak bisa membuka ikatannya dan juga mematikan bomnya." lanjutnya.

-30 detik-

"g gomawo." ujar ji yong tergagap. "itukan yang kau mau ? Sekarang pergi!" lanjutnya.

"ji yong." panggil chaerin lembut masih tak mau melepas pelukannya. "aku suka saat kau terikat, kau jadi lembut." lanjutnya.

"astaga, chaerin cepat pergi dari sini." pinta ji yong terdengar memohon sambil menangis.

"kau mati, aku mati." ujar chaerin masih betah dengan posisinya.

-20 detik-

"CHAERIN LEPASKAN ! PERGILAH KUMOHON !" merasa waktu semakin menipis ji yong memberontak habis habisan untuk melepas pelukan chaerin sambil tak henti hentinya menangis.

"ani, aku mencintaimu tak akan ku lepaskan, kau milikku." bentak chaerin tegas.

Ji yong membeku dan akhirnya Chaerin melepas pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ji yong yang basah dan CHU~ lalu menatap mata ji yong lekat.

-5 detik-

"aku juga mencintaimu." ujar ji yong. "tapi.."

tanpa menunggu perekataan ji yong, chaerin kembali memeluk ji yong. "itu sudah cukup, gomawo Oppa." ujar chaerin memejamkan matanya bersiap menghadapi kematian.

-0 -

"Mianhae, Chaerin."

.

.

Gomawo chaerin-ah

.

.

Aku berterima kasih tuhan menempatkan gadis sepertimu di sisiku.

.

.

Gadis sederhana dan polos.

.

.

Gadis yang selalu memaafkanku.

.

.

Gadis yang bersedia terluka karena ulahku.

.

.

Gadis yang menemaniku.

.

.

Gadis yang memilih kematian untuk orang sepertiku.

.

.

Gadis yang di akhir hidupnya memeluku.

.

.

Gadis yang menciumku.

.

.

Gadis yang selalu ada di hatiku.

.

.

Gadis bernama Lee Chaerin... ah bukan Kwon Chaerin.

.

.

Saranghae Kwon Chaerin.

.

.

Maaf untuk segala kesalahanku.

.

.

Saranghae

.

.

.

.

...

"chaerin!" panggil ji yong dari lantai dua.

Yang di panggil menoleh."ne ?"

"tunggu di situ !" ujar ji yong berlalu dan turun menuju gerbang sekolah -tempat chaerin berada.-

"ada apa sunbae ?" tanya chaerin saat ji yong tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"tidak pakai sepatu lagi ?" tanya ji yong melirik kaki mulus chaerin yang tak terbalut apapun.

"ani, aku lupa." jawab chaerin polos.

"ku antar ya ?" tawar ji yong.

"hah ?"

"naiklah !" ujar ji yong yang sudah berjongkok di depan chaerin.

"tapi..."

"tidak apa apa, ayo !" potong ji yong tak mau di bantah.

Mau tidak mau chaerin menuruti ji yong dan menaiki punggungnya. Ketika itu juga chaerin merasakan kehangatan seorang kwon ji yong, yang terkenal Egois, Kasar, dan Tempramental, namun menurutnya pria itu adalah seorang kwon ji yong yang memiliki punggun yang hangat. "Gomawo." ucapnya tulus.

-The End-


End file.
